The Hunt Is On!!!!!!!!!!!!
by Morrigan Mistriss Of Darkness
Summary: This is a little Short. it is pg13 because it has a little gore in it. Morrigan(Darkstalkers) Is Being Pursued by an old enemy. Will the Dbz gang help her, or will a group of bouny hunters


The Hunt Is On!!!  
  
Disclamier: I don't own anybody in this fanfic.  
  
As She flew through the forest, she had been hit in the leg, and   
began to become week as blood poured from her wound. "I have   
to GO on if I want to keep my life." As she said to herself as she tried to  
go on without Collapsing. About five minutes later she said to herself,  
"I can't go on any longer, if I die at least I know I didn't die without   
trying." Those were her last words she heard before collapsing onto the   
ground, from about 10 feet in the air.  
  
"Ah here you are my dear sweet Morrigan, as you lie here helpless, you have  
no idea that is to come to you." Said a deep voice as he stoops beside her   
collapsed body. " That may be for the better though, as to what is to come   
of you is to harsh to explain." He said these words, as he did not know that  
he was being watched by a group of people that were picnicking near by.  
  
  
" Whets he doing dad" A sweet innocent boy asked his father. " I do not   
know son, but I can't wait to find out." "Wait Goku don't go, we don't know   
who those people are, and how dangerous that guy is, he may be stronger then  
Cell." Said a boy with short Lavender hair. " Yes I guess you are right, I   
will wait, but if it gets to serious I am going to help her."  
  
" Jim, I have to sneak up, and attack that guy from behind, the I have to   
cut his head off, so we can get the Bounty for him." Said A guy with scars   
on his face. "Okay Gene, go ahead." So the guy wit the scars sunk up onthe   
vampire guy that was about to attack the girl. " Okay Scum give up now and   
I will give you a quick death." " Mwahahah you nust be kidding, you beat me,  
this girl could probably beat you, and I am much stronger then her." said   
the girls attack. " Demitri, Let the girl go and come her so I can cut your   
head off." said the guy with the scars.  
  
" Well I will let her go for now, but you will never kill me, Until next  
time Morrigan My sweet." As the one called Demitri Flew away and Disappears.  
As the boy with scars rushed over to the one Demitri call Morrigan, He   
thought to himself, " man what did that guy want with this girl" as he waked  
up to the Girl he continues to think, " whoa look at what she's wearing,   
wow is she hot, Huh what happened to her leg. Hey Jim Get over here." said   
the guy with scars.  
  
"Yeah Gene" Said the one called Jim. " I need you to take a look at   
this girls wound and see if she will be alright." Said the one called Gene,   
he had many scars, but only two on his face. " Sure Gene, lets see. Seems   
that the wound was filled with a tranquilizer, and that's why she was   
knocked out, she will be alright." " Good do you think we should take her   
with us." Said Gene" Most definitely" said Jim.  
  
  
As Gene and Jim Took Morrigan to their ship to see what the story was on  
her. Gene said" Man Jim when is this girl gonna wake up. This is so boring.  
" " I don't know Gene who knows how long this guy put it on to be." Said Jim.  
" Unauthorized personal, not a member of the crew what should I do about it  
Gene." "Don't worry about it, she will be off soon." Said Gene. " Okay."  
  
"huh what's going on, who are you two" said Morrigan as she woke up from her   
slumber. " I'm Gene and this is Jim." " Hi nice to meet you" said Jim. " Cut  
to the chase, what am I doing here, and why didn't Demetri Kill me." Gene   
Replied " Well we brought you back here to see if you were alright, and   
Demitri did not kill you because he flew off to some far off unknown place.  
  
"Oh well I am alright, so I will be going now." said Morrigan Getting up   
from where she had been siting. " Hey wait, what did that Demitri want with   
you, you don't seem to important?" said Jim. " That is none of you business,   
but he wanted me to die so he could rule the demon world, if he is  
successful this world as we know it will be destroyed." Morrigan   
said opening the door. " Bye Bye."  
  
  
What will happen, will Demitri get a hold of Morrigan, or can she ward him   
off. Who were the mysterious people in the bushes? What does Gene and Jim do  
after they know why Demitri want with Morrigan? Find out in the next Chapter  
, "The Hunt Continues."  
  



End file.
